Winterhold (Skyrim City)
Winterhold is a former major city which is located in northern Skyrim. Once a great capital rivaling Solitude in power and importance, Winterhold is now little more than a shell of its former self. History Legend has it that during the First Era, Archmage Shalidor built the city of Winterhold with a whispered spell. A Minor Maze In 1E 369, King Borgas was killed during the Wild Hunt. A History of Daggerfall In 1E 2804, an event called the Winterhold Rebellion took place in protest to the forced conscription that were being imposed on the populace, The following year the city was sacked. Annals of the Dragonguard During the third century of the Third Era, Baron Ulfe Gersen ruled over Winterhold.Brief History of the Empire, Book IV He "brought considerable wealth and influence"Brief History of the Empire, Book IV with Morithatha Septim when they married, which enabled them both to help Uriel Septim VI with his political struggles against the Elder Council. Brief History of the Empire, Book IV Also during the Third Era, it was said that the people of Winterhold favored the use of Axes that were "six feet in length". The Third Door The Great Collapse In 4E 122, a seemingly never-ending series of storms lashed out at the northern coast of Skyrim, eventually causing most of the city to erode alarmingly fast and be washed away into the Sea of Ghosts, an event now known as The Great Collapse. Strangely, the College of Winterhold was unaffected, remaining firm on a now freestanding spire of rock. Some people believe that cause of the Great Collapse was the mages in the College of Winterhold doing one of their "experiments". Many inhabitants of Winterhold, both mages and magic-fearing Nords, were forced to abandon the city, and those who remained still eye the College with suspicion. One theory of the Great Collapse is that it was a result of the eruption of Red Mountain in Vvardenfell that wasn't felt until years after. Since that time, the population of Winterhold has continued to dwindle. Other than the College, only a handful of buildings still stand. What remains of the town’s economy is based around serving the needs of the College. As such, Winterhold has become something of a haven for mages in Skyrim, a safe refuge from distrustful Nords. Since The Great Collapse, the city (or what's left of it) has fallen upon hard times economically. Before the catastrophic event the city flourished culturally due to refugees from Morrowind who, far from burdening the eastern city, brought with them new ideas, enriching the city's culture and stimulating its old mercantile spirit. In the past few decades, many of the other Jarls of Skyrim began to disregard the opinions of the Jarl of Winterhold. Library Scholars from all over Tamriel have descended upon the hold since it became home to the Ysmir Collective, a library rescued from destruction in the east and the cornerstone of academic life at the The College of Winterhold. Property Due to a lack of residences caused by the cataclysm, it's not possible to purchase a house in Winterhold. After encouraging Ranmir to settle his debts with the Inn-Keeper, the beds in the rooms on the left hand side of the inn are available to use for free. It is permanent and can easily substitute as a house although there is not as much space. If you'd prefer a more proper home, you can complete the College of Winterhold quest line and get the Arch-mage's quarters, although the quest line rewards and the quarters will be much more useful if you follow a mage playstyle. Points of Interest Inns *The Frozen Hearth Shops *Birna's Oddments Houses *Kraldar's House Jarl's Residence *Jarl's Longhouse Other *The College of Winterhold Notable persons College mages *Ancano - The Thalmor operative and adviser to the Arch-Mage. *Brelyna Maryon - One of the apprentice mages. *Colette Marence - Expert Restoration trainer of the College. *Drevis Neloren - Master Illusion trainer of the College. *Enthir - Mage of The College of Winterhold. *Faralda - Master Destruction trainer of The College of Winterhold. *J'zargo - One of the apprentice mages. *Nirya - Wizard of The College of Winterhold. *Mirabelle Ervine - Master Wizard of the College. *Onmund - One of the apprentice mages. *Savos Aren - Arch-Mage of the College *Sergius Turrianus - Expert enchanting trainer of the College. *Tolfdir - Master Alteration teacher of the College. *Urag gro-Shub - Mage librarian of The Arcanaeum. , Master Alterer.]] Entrepreneurs *Birna - Owner of Birna's Oddments. *Dagur - Owner of The Frozen Hearth Inn. Ruling class *Assur - Son of the Jarl. *Kraldar - Family member of downfallen noble house. *Jarl Korir - the Jarl of Winterhold. *Malur Seloth - Steward of the Jarl. *Thaena - Wife of the Jarl. Other citizens *Eirid - Daughter of Dagur and Haran. *Haran - Wife of Dagur. *Kai Wet-Pommel - Member of Stormcloaks. *Nelacar - Mage. *Ranmir - Drunkard. *Thonjolf - Servant of Kraldar. Becoming Thane of Winterhold Korir, Jarl of Winterhold, honors the Dragonborn with the title Thane of Winterhold, after performing certain duties in the service of the Hold. It is first required that the Dragonborn recover the Helm of Winterhold from a random location before the Jarl recognizes their worth as a potential Thane. Duties the Dragonborn may perform to become Thane: *Steal Nelacar's staff for the Jarl's Steward. *Give Ranmir at the Inn either an Ale or Mead. *Encourage Ranmir to settle his debts with the innkeeper. *Sell Ore at Whistling Mine. Trivia *The guards in Winterhold do not carry shields. *If the guards outside the city gate are killed, they do not re-spawn. Appearances * * Sources *A History of Daggerfall *The Exodus *Brief History of the Empire, v 4 * References fr:Fortdhiver de:Winterfeste es:Hibernalia pl:Zimowa_Twierdza Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Winterhold